I told you (OS spoiler 6x01 d'après promo et sneak peek)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Nous avons laissé notre duo dans un grenier sombre avec des révélations qui laissaient présager de terribles conséquences. Nous les retrouvons tiraillés entre leur confiance mutuelle (qui tend à les rapprocher) et leurs convictions personnelles (qui vont inévitablement les séparer...)...


_Coucou tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?_

_Et voilà, l'été est terminé, nous approchons à pas de géant de la reprise de notre série favorite Mentalist. Donc forcément, le syndrome "écrire en s'inspirant des épisodes ou des promos" me reprend, tel un "mal" saisonnier, que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de soigner, hihi! J'ai comme bcp aujourd'hui découvert le nouveau Sneak Peek du 6x01 et cela, ajouté à la promo récente n'a fait qu'éveiller ma soif d'écriture._

_Je vous propose donc ma vision des choses concernant la relation "tendue" que l'on nous annonce dans la prochaine saison entre nos deux équipiers favoris. Je m'inspire bcp d'une scène en particulier (celle du Sneak peek) et j'ai repris quelques idées des dialogues qu'on voit. Donc **ATTENTION**! Evidemment que ceux qui n'ont vu ni la Promo ni le Sneak Peek du **6x01** et qui ne veulent rien savoir passent leur chemin!_

_Est-il utile de dire que c'est **SPOILER**, avec évidemment toute l'incertitude de la situation, puisque comme on le sait tous les BA sont souvent trompeuses...donc, si ça va droit, cela n'aura rien à voir avec la réalité de l'épisode_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaire: bcp de narration, peu de dialogue exceptionnellement. Vous comprendrez très vite le "il" et le "elle" dont il est question. Le texte est construit en miroir, si j'ai fait correctement mon boulot, vous devriez aisément voir la symétrie..._

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Je suis comme tjs ouverte à toute critique. Ciao._

_Rating: rien ne m'appartient dans Mentalist si ce n'est les délires dont il est question ici! Pour toute réclamation s'adresser à Mr Heller Bruno lol !_

_J'en profite pour remercier ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter ma dernière OS intitulée « Nocturne en quelques notes » (post 5x22), merci donc à **Dreamofjisbon1**, **Tsume-en-Force**, **France-ena**, **Mymy**, **akumatenshi**, **Tournesol**, **une lectrice** (sans pseudo) **catlaur** et **trainsaya. **_

_Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous appréciez. A très bientôt j'espère biz._

**« **_**I told you**_**… » (****spoiler 6x01**** promo/sneak peek).**

_TRAHISON _!

Voilà le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'il avait encore le regard rivé vers celle qui s'éloignait d'un pas vif et contrarié.

Il avait imaginé cent fois, mille fois même la dure confrontation qui serait un jour inévitable entre eux deux, deux personnalités différentes, deux identités pour le moins contraires et incompatibles, deux philosophies radicalement antinomiques, deux visions des choses diamétralement opposées.

Il avait imaginé ses beaux yeux émeraude emplis de déception lorsqu'ils verraient que rien n'avait pu empêcher le mentaliste d'accomplir sa vengeance, de tuer de ses propres mains l'assassin de sa famille.

Il avait imaginé des cris, des larmes, des coups peut-être qu'il devrait endurer en toute légitimité le jour où leurs routes devraient se séparer pour de bon. Car il n'avait nul doute sur l'issue du combat : il gagnerait ! Il aurait John le Rouge, avant eux, avant elle, avant tout le monde. Il ne doutait pas un instant être le plus déterminé, et en toute objectivité, le plus intelligent des deux. Il reconnaissait aussi être le plus froid et le plus haïssable dans l'histoire. Il serait celui qui manipulerait, qui trahirait, qui blesserait…de cela, il en avait conscience depuis le début, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus plus que de simples partenaires de travail, et il l'avait accepté, non sans regret, mais sans hésitation.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus aussi certain. Il s'était retrouvé confronté à une terrible réalité qu'il avait pourtant pressentie, sans en tenir compte pour autant : Lisbon et lui ne seraient jamais du même bord. Quand bien même ils s'adoraient, ils ne pourraient jamais jouer avec les mêmes armes. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tant hésité à lui faire part des ses récentes découvertes et de la liste de suspects qu'il avait finalement établie. Non parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, il lui confierait sa vie les yeux fermés mais parce qu'il doutait qu'elle puisse accepter de « jouer le jeu » de l'indifférence, de feindre une vie normale aux côtés de ces sept personnes désormais soupçonnées du pire. Et surtout il ne la croyait pas capable de garder ce terrible secret qui devrait être la clé les menant à leur pire ennemi. Puis, il s'était ravisé. En écoutant les paroles de Sean Barlow et en voyant la jeune femme se démener pour l'aider alors même qu'il n'en était pas forcément digne, il eut honte et se décida à l'honorer de la plus grande des marques de confiance. Il avait donc montré à son équipière le disque enregistré par Lorelei, lui avait dévoilé toutes les cartes qu'il tenait à ce jour en main. Bref, il l'avait acceptée dans son cercle de prédateur acharné traquant sa proie. Mais Lisbon n'était pas un prédateur, elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Elle était une justicière convaincue et pour cela, demeurait prisonnière d'un carcan de principes et de lois dont elle ne pouvait se défaire, même par affection pour son partenaire. C'était ce carcan là qui l'avait alors poussée à dévoiler une partie de leur plan à Van Pelt.

Bien sûr, en soi, Jane n'avait rien contre la jeune rouquine qui était aussi son amie, il reconnaissait que ses vastes connaissances en informatiques pourraient dans l'absolu être un atout majeur…mais aussi terrible que cela fût à admettre, dans le jeu infernal que le mentaliste menait contre son pire adversaire, Grace n'était qu'un pion, qui pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. Dangereux à cause de son innocence, justement, qui la rendrait manipulable, tout autant que dangereux par la quasi improbable et pourtant concevable possibilité qu'elle fût liée à John le Rouge.

Il avait bien écouté Lisbon tenter de se justifier : elle avait parlé d'atout pour couvrir plus de terrain, de moyen pour garder les suspects à l'œil. Le fait même qu'elle reconnaisse avoir mis les téléphones sur écoute prouvait combien la jeune agent n'avait pas conscience du gouffre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir entre eux deux.

S'en était suivie une vive discussion où le mentaliste n'avait pas mâché ses mots, allant même jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle était totalement « _à côté de la plaque_ », ce à quoi Lisbon, vexée, avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner.

« _John le Rouge est mon enquête, et vous, vous travaillez pour moi_ ! » lui avait-elle violemment rappelé.

Ici fut le point de rupture : « _John le Rouge est à moi_ » ! Tel était l'implicite des propos de Lisbon, qui s'appropriait ainsi ce que Jane n'était pas prêt à lui concéder, à savoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur leur ennemi. A trop vouloir la garder à ses côtés, il l'avait entrainée dans son sillage, au risque de la voir se perdre.

Jane n'avait rien pu ajouter, si ce n'est un regard désemparé adressé à cette femme dont il était contraint de se séparer plus tôt que prévu, pour son propre bien à elle. Il la vit alors partir, furieuse et déterminée, accompagnée d'un Van Pelt troublée par la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux.

Il ne se doutait pas que, quelques heures plus tard, cette même femme risquerait sa vie pour le protéger, en dépit du mal qu'il lui faisait. Il ne se doutait pas que, loin de le trahir, cette femme le servait de la plus noble et loyale des façons. Il ne se doutait pas que dans quelques heures, un simple coup de fil et une voix glaciale lui feraient revoir les priorités de son cœur…

« _I told you_… »

Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas lutter seul contre ses démons.

_INDIGNATION_ !

Tel était le sentiment qui dominait son cœur de femme au moment où elle quittait cette pièce maudite. Elle était flic depuis plus de vingt ans, avait à son actif (et ce bien avant sa rencontre avec son équipier surdoué) l'un des plus grand nombre d'arrestations dues à sa bravoure et ses compétences indéniables. Elle pouvait se targuer d'une réputation inaltérable d'intégrité, quand bien même elle avait été mise parfois à mal par les facéties et indélicatesse de son consultant.

Elle savait qu'il prendrait mal le fait d'avoir mis Van Pelt dans la confidence, mais comment faire autrement. Déjà qu'il était plus que difficile de tenir son équipe à distance, alors qu'elle leur confierait sa propre vie sans hésitation, elle devait en outre ménager les susceptibilités de Jane ! Elle avait mis du temps à prendre sa décision, pesant le pour, et le contre. Certes, garder un secret absolu leur permettrait de n'éveiller aucun soupçon et limiterait le risque de fuite. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier la terrible menace de John le Rouge : il allait recommencer à tuer, souvent ! Elle ne pouvait pas décemment négliger ce détail dont dépendait la vie de plusieurs personnes innocentes. En tant qu'amie, elle ne se sentait pas de trahir la confiance de Jane. Mais en tant que représentante de la loi, son devoir était de tout mettre en œuvre pour démasquer le plus rapidement possible ce monstre afin d'éviter de prochains bains de sang. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs fois de piéger John le Rouge selon les plans, parfois tortueux, du mentaliste. Elle était même allée jusqu'à accepter de passer pour morte pour coincer Lorelei et son tyrannique mentor. Mais cela n'avait pas marché, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les plans de Jane ne fonctionnaient pas ses méthodes ne fonctionnaient pas leur ennemi avait sans cesse plusieurs coups d'avance en dépit de l'intelligence du mentaliste.

« _Same activities, same results_ » disait un dicton américain. « _Mêmes pratiques, mêmes résultats_ ». A quoi bon s'entêter à agir toujours de la même façon si c'était pour n'aboutir à rien ?

Alors, oui, elle avait décidé de ne pas la jouer solitaire, oui elle avait reconnu ses incompétences dans certains domaines, comme l'informatique et le haccking, qui pourraient s'avérer utiles dans leur surveillance et leur traque. Oui elle s'était tournée vers l'une des rares personnes en qui elle pouvait encore avoir confiance. Oui, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas suivi les intuitions du brillant mentaliste.

Elle se doutait bien que la confrontation avec ce dernier serait houleuse, mais à vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait si violemment, allant jusqu'à la traiter tout bonnement d'incapable.

« _I told you…I told you_... » ne cessait-il de lui répéter d'un ton outré. Il lui avait dit de garder le secret et elle n'avait pas écouté, pour de bonnes raisons.

Elle éprouva alors le besoin de le remettre en place, en lui rappelant qui était le supérieur et qui était le subalterne John le Rouge était avant tout l'objet d'une enquête fédérale, et elle était agent fédéral. Elle avait beaucoup plus de légitimité qu'un simple consultant pour traquer ce criminel.

Et la situation s'était envenimée, au point d'aboutir à un point de rupture qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais atteint.

Ce fut la rage au ventre et le cœur brisé qu'elle s'était détourné de son partenaire. D'un signe de tête elle avait indiqué à Grace de la suivre hors de la pièce, laissant là celui qui l'avait encore une fois blessée sans même chercher à la comprendre. Comment osait-il ainsi la juger de manière sentencieuse sans même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, ce qu'elle, avait toujours fait à son égard, alors même qu'il ne le méritait pas toujours ?

Elle passa la porte sans rien ajouter, accompagnée d'un Van Pelt troublée par la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux.

Elle ne se doutait pas que, quelques heures plus tard, elle risquerait sa vie pour protéger, encore une fois, cet homme en dépit du mal qu'il lui faisait. Elle ne se doutait pas que, loin de renoncer à lui et de le laisser de côté, elle le servirait de la plus noble et loyale des façons. Elle ne se doutait pas que dans quelques heures, elle assisterait, impuissante, droguée et ligotée à un simple coup de fil passée par une voix glaciale qui lui feraient revoir les priorités de son cœur…

« _I told you_… »

Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait toujours là pour la sauver, qu'elle le veuille ou non…

**THE END**


End file.
